Ectoplasmic Memories
by Wakka59
Summary: The past lives of the ghosts the ghostbusters busted, and the modern life of the ghostbusters.
1. Change of name, change of heart

**The ghost's side**

**By: Wakka59**

**PETER: HOLD IT! "The ghost's side"? Really? What kind of a name is that?!?**

**AUTHOR: It's the only thing I could come up with.**

**PETER: It's BORING! Why not something like, "The epic tale of Moby Dick!"**

**AUTHOR: Because, it has nothing to do with the story.**

**PETER: Fine. **

***silence***

**PETER: I'VE GOT IT! "Ghostbusters: The video game"**

**AUTHOR: You've got to be kidding me.**

**PETER: Fine then, how's about "Ectoplasmic memories"?**

**AUTHOR: Hmm,...I guess.**

**ECTOPLASMIC MEMORIES**

**By: Wakka59**

**PETER: *fake cough***

**AUTHOR: Fine.**

**ECTOPLASMIC MEMORIES**

**By: Wakka59 Title by: Dr. Peter Venkman**

**Ghost #1: Slimer **

**EGON: Hello, I am Egon Spengler, of the Ghostbusters. I am recording these events of a ghost's past life we have just caught. How? We take the DNA of the ****ectoplasmic residue and put it in a certain container that can concentrate on a certain place and use the right sound waves equal to the amount of pi to th-**

**PETER: Eh?**

**RAY: What he means is he puts goo in a bottle and takes out the memory of it.**

**PETER: Oh. Hey, Egon. Isn't that, like animal abuse?**

**EGON: These are some of my partners, Peter Venkman, and Raymond Stantz. We have three other people who help but I'll talk about the at a later date.**

**PETER: You mean Winston and the two newbies?**

**EGON: *sigh* Yes, now can we go on?**

**PETER: By all means.**

**EGON: The first ghost we will talk about is one we call 'Slimer'.**

**PETER: Ah, yes, the ghost that started it all. And boy, was he a dozy to get! Whew! **

**EGON: Yes, he was. Now will you stop interrupting.**

**PETER: OK, OK.**

**EGON: Thank you. Now, his story begins in the 1940s. Where Slimer, who's real name is Franklin G. Ploom was 40 years old and was one of the most ruthless food critics around that decade.**

**PETER: "Ruthless"? Really? What did he do to the cooks who made bad food, eat 'em?**

**EGON: He could have. He weighed around 350 pounds. And he gained about 12 pounds per weak.**

**PETER: You know how much he WEIGHS? You also, probably know his birthday, pets and favorite color, right?**

**EGON: June 12****th**** 1990, a parrot and a parakeet, and dark orange.**

**PETER: Who are you? His mother?!?**

**EGON: I think I recall that I told you not to interrupt.**

**PETER: No, you didn't.**

**EGON: Yes, I did. I remember it clearly.**

**PETER: You must be mistaken.**

**EGON: No, I'm not!**

***Peter and Egon feud* **

**RAY: Hey, Ray here. This may take a while, so I'll just continue where Egon left off. Franklin was eating at the Sedgewick hotel and ate a sweet potato. That potato turned out to be a bad potato. He yelled at the chef so loud and so much that he was to the point of having a seizure. The seizure was so hard he had a heart attack. And to that, he died hungry making him eat a lot. And because he was so fat he isn't that much of a fast ghost.**

**RAY: *turns***

**RAY: Well, I hope this was a learning experience, but right now I've got to go before Peter kills Egon, or the other way around so bye! Now where is that off button. Oh, there it is.**

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Can I get a new ocean?

**ECTOPLASMIC MEMORIES **

**By: Wakka59 Title by:Dr. Peter Venkman**

**Ghost 2: The Angry Chefs**

**WINSTON: Is this thing on? Testing! Testing! One, two, three!**

**CLYDE: Yeah I think it's on.**

**WINSTON: Hey! I'm Winston with the two new busters at the ol' firehouse. Clyde, and Francine.**

**CLYDE: Hi.**

**FRANCINE: Howdy!**

**WINSTON: Now, Clyde and Francine are the two newest people in the team. Clyde is from Manhattan. And Francine is a girl from Texas that moved here because her family had business reasons that got them moved here.**

**CLYDE: Hey, where is Egon, Ray, and Peter?**

**EGON: Over here.**

**WINSTON: I turned on the tape recorder, if you wanted to know. **

**PETER: Ah, yes. The recorded memories of these little spooks. **

**EGON: Did you already tell it about the chefs we caught today?**

**CLYDE: No.**

**EGON: Good, then I will explain their memories.**

**PETER: *mimicking Egon* With my stupid tone of voice.**

**EGON: Must you do that?**

**RAY: Now, let's not get too angry, OK? Remember last time?**

**PETER: OK, Mr. psychiatrist, sir. **

**CLYDE: Now, lets talk memories. These next three, are who we like to call the angry chefs.**

**FRANCINE: Hibachi, Ugly, and Sedgewick.**

**WINSTON: The Sedgewick Chef is pretty angry. When he was alive and well, he was one of the best chefs in the country.**

**RAY: Until Slimer, complained to him so loud and so emotionally, he had a seizure causing a heart attack, and killed him. **

**FRANCINE: Thus, he started to think that he was a horrible guy, and started to get very emotional about it.**

**EGON: Later on, he killed himself, but by the time someone said he loved the food that cook made, it was too late.**

**PETER: I can see him now. 'WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT?!? THEY LOVED MY FOOD! It killed a guy once, though. WHO CARES?!?'**

**WINSTON: He had it out for himself after Slimer, in a nutshell.**

**RAY: Next is,The Hibachi Bros.**

**PETER: Ah yes, Mario and Luigi.**

**EGON: That's not funny.**

**PETER: Said by the guy who tried to get in an old folks home last year.**

**EGON: That was because I wanted to see my Dad, for the MILLIONTH TIME!**

**PETER: Really, or was it a plot to lay down for the rest of your life?**

**EGON: NO IT WASN'T!!!**

**RAY: Hold it guys! Remember, calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean.**

**PETER: Ugh.**

**CLYDE: What is it?**

**PETER: A seagull decided to take a dump on my ocean. Ray, can I have another ocean?**

**RAY: *ignoring* The Hibachi Brothers are two little people who used to cook in this old Italian restaurant. Later on, these two never got to finish a pizza, because they got a heart attack at the same time. Later on, the place was turned to a Chinese Hibachi restaurant. And they kept haunting the place until Francine caught them both.**

**EGON: And now, the Ugly chef.**

**PETER: That chef was uglier than that Seagull. **

**CLYDE: The Ugly Chef is none other than the Swedish Chef's puppeteer. **

**RAY: He died in the middle of an act. **

**FRANCINE: And he was very hard to get, because he kept going left and right singing that song.**

**WINSTON: And thanks to my brilliant idea, that was to pretend that there was a pretty female puppet saying "You-who!" and as the chef ran, he sort-of fell into that ghost grabbing thing.**

**RAY: Well, that's all for now.**

**EGON: However, I still have some unfinished business with Peter.**

**PETER: What is it Egon?**

**EGON: How did you know I went to the old folks home? I didn't tell ANYONE!**

**PETER: You mean, I was RIGHT?!?**

**End of Chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

The apology!

From the Author!

Sorry, it has been a long, long time since my last big chap-eh. I apologize for the inconvenience. The next chapter will come out soon!

Don't expect it to better. I am in a room full of homework.

CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

And now I leave you with what I will NOT make in fan (But if you do, You will become my friend and ally and you will guest star in all of my works. IF you start making this and you do not stop. Until you are finished. Then you may stop.)

The theme is: Detective Conan/Case Closed and STAN LEE. (Yes, the STAN LEE) Either that or you could give me money that I won't accept.

Good bye, I will write my next chapter in this saga soon!


End file.
